


Mettaton's Feline

by blow_us_all_away



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Love, M/M, Marriage, Other, Shipping, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blow_us_all_away/pseuds/blow_us_all_away
Summary: Mettaton meets Twig, someone who is hosting a club to make friends, they both fall in love, and realize they are meant for each other





	1. Meeting Twig

Twig was a semi-confident, sweet, charming, adorable and handsome feline monster down in the underground. He had strange hobbies, such as art, making puzzles with Papyrus, or by himself, watching Mettaton's show 24/7, and trying to make friends. He had quite a bubbly personality, which all his friends seemed to like.

One day, he had decided to host a club where he would make friends with people. He would wear his coolest outfit to attract people, a brown hat with orange paw prints on it, a ripped up reddish-brown scarf, a brown leather jacket with paw prints on the sleeves, black jeans, and his usual boots he always wore. Along with a pair of sunglasses, he wouldn't wear those, just bring them just in case.

Twig sat on something by the place where he was hosting his club, sitting there, he had posted about it on his Undernet page. So he hoped people would come, tapping his foot lightly as he patiently waited.

Suddenly, Mettaton began to walk towards the area. He had just decided to take a walk and talk to fans, he always loved but doing that. As he was walking though, he saw someone from a distance. Sitting there, seeming as if he were waiting for something. But... He was quite cute, to be completely honest. He walked closer to him until he was right beside the place he was sitting, Twig turning to face him. His eyes going wide;

"N-Nyah?? Are you... M-Mettaton??!!" Twig gasped, his eyes filling up with stars basically as he gazed upon his idol.

"Ah... Yes, yes. It is me, darling!~ Mettaton!! The star of the underground! You a fan, sweetheart?" He asked, smiling as he put a hand up to his chestplate.

"Yep!! I am a fan, I really love your show! Nyahah!! It's awesome!" Twig purred excitedly, clutching his fists together happily as he bounced in his seat.

"Haha, oh my.~ It seems that I am falling for you. Oh the drama!" Mettaton said dramatically, striking a pose, making the feline monster laugh and blush a bit as well.

"Oooh, I absolutely _love_ your outfit my darling! It's very cool!" The bot said with a smile, blushing as he gazed at the feline's body.

"Nyaha! Thank you so much MTT!! It's such an honor to have you here!!" Twig exclaimed, slightly bouncing one more.

"Oh darling.~ It's my pleasure, hmhm.~" He purred in a flirtatious tone, moving his foot to the side slightly as he put a hand on his thick thigh.

"Heheh! Your legs are so beautiful, Mettaton!" Twig exclaimed, putting his hands on them.

"And...?" Mettaton raised an eyebrow, wanting more compliments from this sweet feline.

"Hot!" He purred, ears flicking slightly.

"And...?" He repeated himself, raising his eyebrow even more.

"Uh... Um... St-stunning!!" Twig said loud and proud, smiling a bit nervously, now.

"And...?" Mettaton cooed, holding back his laughter.

"And, um... Metallic? Nyah! I don't know! Sorry to disappoint you!" Twig said.

"That's fine, darling," Mettaton said, noticing Twig's bag, "Hm? What's in the bag?" He asked him.

"Huh? Oh!! My sketchbook! Wanna... L-look through it?" Twig asked.

"Why of course! Let me see how talented you must be, darling!" The star said, Twig taking out of his sketchbook and handing it over to the bot. Beginning to flip through each page, smiling at each drawing he saw. This cutie was very talented.

"These are very good!- Oh, I'm so sorry for not asking. What is your name?" He turned to face the feline monster.

"Oh! Name's Twig! And you're Mettaton, obviously. Nyahah!" Twig said.

"Oooh, what a cute name..." Mettaton purred, slightly blushing. But then realizing he had to go;

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, darling. I have to go to a meet and greet, I'll hopefully see you tomorrow, alright?" Mettaton said sweetly to Twig.

"OK! Sounds good! See ya!" Twig waved as the bot walked off.

The next day, Mettaton came back, and Twig was wearing the same outfit. Except he was wearing his sunglasses, walking over to him.

"Nyahaha.~ Hello, Mettaton... You look very handsome today...!" Twig let out a pure, tipping his sunglasses down slightly with a blush spread across his cheeks.

"!!" Mettaton's eyes went wide, but blushed and began to giggle. Twig was such a cutie, "Haha...! Darling!! We just met and you're already calling me handsome?? I'm flattered, but I already knew I was handsome!! Such a charmer you are, Twig-darling!" Mettaton said, Twig getting a bit flustered. But shaking it off quickly.

"Yes! Yes I am!! Nyaha! You are indeed a very handsome robot, MTT!" Twig exclaimed, Mettaton laughing

"Oh darling.~ Haha, I appreciate it, you cutie.~" Mettaton said, putting a finger under Twig's chin as his eyes went wide;

"Oh my god!! Mettaton!! I'm... C-cute...??" Twig exclaimed, Mettaton blushing as he went "aww.." to himself, nodding his head.

"Yes, darling. Indeed you are. You are a very sweet and charming feline. Haha.~" The bot purred, now wondering if Twig might want to hang out at his place.

"Would you like to come and hang out at my place, Twig-darling?" The star asked, Twig's eyes going wide.

"Me?? Hang out?? At... Y-your place? Oh yes please! That sounds so fun!! Nyaha! Let's go!" Twig exclaimed, Mettaton chuckling and the two beginning to go to Waterfall, where Mettaton lived beside his cousin, Napstablook.

Once arriving at waterfall, Mettaton led the feline over to his house, walking inside and taking a seat on the bed. Beginning to talk to each other;

"So, Twiggy-dear. What other hobbies do you have? You know, besides art." Mettaton asked nicely.

"Hmm... Well! I enjoy cooking, making puzzles, writing! Uh... What else? Drawing, as you know! Hehe! But, yeah... That's it really...!" Twig said to the handsome robot.

"Interesting... Do you get inspiration from Papyrus?" Mettaton asked Twig, who nodded his head, "Yeah, I do... Is that bad...??"

"Oh no not at all, darling! You're perfect the way you are, don't worry. Keep doing what you're doing and stay beautiful, sweetheart!!!" The star said, Twig blushing wildly and laughing, "Haha..."

Twig had to leave soon after, and soon after, Mettaton couldn't stop thinking about him, Twig was so sweet and adorable... But asking him out now would be weird...! So, he held off on that.

Twig had gone home, and began to ramble to Felix about how he met Mettaton;

"Felix! I- I met Mettaton!! My idol!! It was so great!!" The feline exclaimed, having had changed into his normal outfit.

"Really? Wow, nice! Did you get an autograph?" He asked.

"Nyah... No, sadly. But that's OK! I'll ask him once I see him again I'll ask him, I-is that okay?" Twig asked, Felix nodding;

"Yeah bro, don't worry about it. It's cool. Haha." Felix laughed, glad his brother had met his idol.


	2. Next day

The next day, Mettaton meets Twig at the club again. Wearing the same outfit he was wearing before, which MTT adored, thinking that outfit was adorable. Greeting the star with a wide smile;

"Hi, Mettaton! H-how are you..??? Nyaha!" Twig asked, he stuttered since he got kind of nervous around Mettaton since he was his idol after all.

"I'm wonderful as always, beautiful. So nice to see you again, and you, sweetheart?" Mettaton asked, Twig piping up almost immediately;

"I'm great, haha!! Thanks for asking MTT! Uhm... S-so, what brings you here today...?" Twig asked Mettaton.

"Oh!! To see you of course, darling! Why else would I be here? You're very fun to be around, and I enjoy you company,~" Mettaton cooed.

"!!" Twig's eyes went wide, a blush brushing up against his cheeks, resting a palm behind his head;

"Oh... W-wow... Thank you, haha..." Twig laughed, feeling quite flustered.

Twig was quite unique, Mettaton met extremely unique people everyday, but Twig immediately caught his attention, no one else did that except for this one monster.

"So!! How's your show been going?" The feline monster asked the bot.

"Ooh, it's been going great, thank you lovely.~ My ratings have been scaling up! Almost to the 10,000s! It's amazing!! You should definitely come to one of my shows sometime," Mettaton said, Twig's eyes going huge with excitement;

"R-really?? Wow!! M-maybe I will!! If I ever get to money to afford tickets, Nyaha... Than I'll be there! Definitely!" Twig exclaimed.

"Great to hear, darling!" The bot said, giving Twig a pat on the shoulder, Twig giggling, nuzzling the bot's cheek lightly.

"Oh my!" The bot gasped, blushing as he nuzzled the bot back. Then, hearing a familiar voice behind them;

"Oh, hi, Twig," It was Felix, his brother.

E

Twig turned around, "Nyah!" He gasped, not expecting his brother to be here.

"B-brother!! What are you doing here??" The feline exclaimed.

"Just seeing what you two are doing, I know you've wanted to meet Mettaton for a long time, so, that's a thing," Feliz said with a slight smirk.

"Nyahhh... Felix, p-please!! You're embarrassing me!!" Twig said, almost biting his claws at this point.

"Oh Twig, don't be so embarrassed! You're adorable when you're like this, hehe,~" Mettaton giggled, Twig blushing and covering his face as his face went as red as a tomato.

"Nnn!! Mettaton!! Stop being so flirtatious!! I-it's making me blush!! A-a lot!!" Twig said through his hands, uncovering his face, sweating a whole lot, wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket, exhaling with relief as Felix began to leave.

"Darling... May I just say, I absolutely love your style!" The bot said, nudging Twig gently with his robotic arm.

"Why thank you! And well, you look fabulous as always! Nyaha!" Twig said, shutting his eyes and giggling as he put a hand on his arm, an orange blush spread across his cheeks, him and Mettaton had a good relationship so far, and they both really enjoyed it.

Once Mettaton had to leave, they said their goodbyes, Mettaton decided to tell Alphys about this before going to his house.

The star arrived at the Hotlands, entering the lab immediately, seeing Alphys at her table wearing some ramen noodles.

Alphys heard familiar heels approach as she was eating her meal, looking up to see her robotic entertainer, Mettaton;

"O-oh!! Hi, Mettaton!! H-how's it going?? Eheh!!" She asked, Mettaton smiling and taking a seat.

"I'm doing well, thank you. Uhm... Could I... Talk to you about someone, please...?" He asked Alphys.

"Y-yeah, sure, go ahead!" Alphys said, resting her hands on her lap as she began to listen to what Mettaton had to say.

"So I went to this club... Where Muffet's bakery is, I... Met this guy, his name is Twig. He's super sweet and very energetic, has a bubbly personality, and I enjoy hearing what he has to say! And his sense of style is wonderful, too," Mettaton said with a smile and a slight blush, but Alphys didn't seem to notice the bot blushing;

"Oh!! I know Twig, h-he's a very nice person! All of us are friends with him, basically, he trains with Undyne and is... Pretty strong, so, I wouldn't exactly get on the wrong side of him. You k-know...?" Alphys said.

"Oh don't worry about that, Alphys-darling! We're very close friends already, and I'm made of metal, so hurting me... Is pretty hard, literally, Ah ha ha!" Mettaton exclaimed.

"Hehe!! Good one!" Alphys laughed, nudging the bot gently.


	3. New outfit

Twig was still hosting his club, and Mettaton continued to come over and see his friend and talk to him, both having a good time each time they saw each other.

MTT arrived at the club one day, and Twig was wearing a different outfit, it was his usual outfit he always wore. A red scarf that was slightly torn on the ends, a dark gray sweater with light orange paw prints scattered on it, an orange belt with a heart on the front, black pants, and dark orange boots like Papyrus'.

The star immediately felt his cheeks go a pink color, Twig looked incredibly adorable, his outfit was absolutely charming, and the bot hadn't been more flustered in his life.

Twig's ear flicked as he turned and saw Mettaton, eyes going wide and immediately going over to the bot;

"H-hi Mettaton! It's so wonderful to see my good bot friend here! Nyahah!" Twig purred, nuzzling the star's cheek, a laugh rising from Mettaton's throat.

"Ah ha! Why hello there, darling! So wonderful to see you as well, lovely!" MTT said, nudging Twig's shoulder gently. Which immediately reminded the feline that he had brought gifts for himself and Mettaton.

"Oh!! Uh, I brought gifts!" The feline said as he took out a bag, taking out a crop top like tank top, which said "Bot friend" on it, giving it to MTT before taking out his own shirt that said "Furry friend" on it, since they were good friends after all.

"Nyah! We'll match! Since we're friends, right?" Twig said excitedly. MTT nodding;

"Of course we are, darling! I'm not here for nothing, am I?" Mettaton said in a sweet tone.

"Oh yes, Mettaton!" The feline laughed, Mettaton realizing he was going to be watching a movie with Blooky that night. Deciding he would invite Twig so they could spend some more time together.

"Oh, um, darling...? Perhaps do you want to see a movie at my place tonight? My cousin Napstablook will be there, if you are interested, of course," The star said with a smile.

"Ooh! Yeah! I'll see a movie with you tonight, uh, uh what should I wear??" He asked nervously, fearing his current outfit wasn't good enough.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart, doesn't matter to me," Mettaton said, but Twig was still a bit worried.

"Nyahahaha.... Um, okay MTT... If you say so...! I'd better get ready!" Twig exclaimed.

"Darling, it's still early. It's not till 7:00 tonight, okay? My house is in Waterfall, the pink one besides the snail farm," The star said.

"O-ok! See you then, Mettaton!" Twig said as he rushed home and bursted through the door immediately;

"FELIX! FEEELIX!!" Twig yelled, needing his brother's advice.

"Huh? What is it, Twig?" Felix approached his panicked brother, looking up at the taller figure with confusion.

"I... I...- Mettaton invited me to see a movie at his place tonight!!" Twig exclaimed, panicked as all hell.

"Woah, geez. Calm down. Just wear your coolest outfit to impress him, and uh... I'm not sure, did he you in a flirtatious way at all? If so, flirt back with the bot, hehe,~" Felix said, nudging his brother's leg.

"Nnnyahh!! Felix, no time for jokes! We're just friends, okay??" Twig said with a slightly angry tone, but knew he had a good outfit to wear tonight.

That evening, Twig picked out quite the swagger outfit. A plaid red scarf, a burret with a tiny little cat head on the side of it, a light blue jacket, and underneath was a peach shirt with quarter sleeves, a pair of black pants on and brown boots. Looking great in his opinion.

"F-Felix?? How do I look?? Is it alright?" Twig asked his brother, who gave him a thumbs up.

"You're looking great, Mettaton will love it," he said with a smile, "Now, you want me to walk you over or do you know the way?" He asked.

"I know the way! A-anyways, goodbye Felix! I'll see you later!" Twig said, exiting his house and walking all the way over to Mettaton's house, knocking on the door.

Mettaton opened up the door, his cheeks going a bright red color as he saw Twig's outfit, chuckling as he shook his blush away.

"Well don't you look charming tonight, darling. Such style you have here, my my!" He said, winking at the feline.

"Nyahah! Well, you look fabulous as always Mettaton!" Twig said happily, Mettaton chuckling and nodding to himself, letting Twig in and going to introduce him to his cousin.

"Blooky-darling, this is my friend, Twig!" Mettaton said, Twig waving to Napstablook.

"oh........ hi.......... Twig......" Napstablook said in his monotone voice, Twig smiling and laughing, all of them sitting down and turning on the movie they were gonna watch. MTT having some popcorn and sitting besides Twig.

As they were watching the movie, Twig wanted to impress Mettaton by putting an arm around his, he was hesitating, so than pretended to yawn, reaching his arm out and putting his arm around Mettaton.

Twig quickly looked away as Mettaton looked up at him, realizing Twig's arm was around him, he smiled, continuing to watch the movie with Blooky and Twig.


	4. Sleepover

That evening, everyone was coming over to Sans and Papyrus' house to have a sleepover. It was going to be a blast, Twig was going, Felix didn't really feel like coming so he was gonna stay home and just do nothing really.

Twig was at home packing his bag, super excited for this. He knew Mettaton was going to be there, and it was gonna be a fun time with all his friends too.

"So, Mettaton's gonna be there?" Felix asked as Twig packed his bag. His ears flicking at the sound of Felix's voice.

"Indeed, Felix! I can't wait to impress him with my art skills! And my wonderful fashion sense too!! Look at these pajamas I packed for myself!" He said, taking out his cool dark gray pajamas with sky blue paw prints on them.

"Oh wow. That's pretty cool, bro. Need me to get you anything or are you all set?" The skeleton asked his taller brother.

"I'm good, thank you Felix!! Nyahah! See you tomorrow!" Twig said as he waved and exited the door to his house, over to Snowdin.

Twig hummed "Dating! Start!" on the way over to Sans and Papyrus' house, it was a catchy tune he enjoyed listening to.

He eventually arrived at their house and knocked on the door excitedly, Sans opening it up and greeting Twig with a handshake.

"heh. sup twig. nice to see ya, first one here," He said, shaking Twig's hand.

"Nyaha! Yes! That's cool!!" Twig said, hearing a fart noise come from shaking Sans' hand. He had done the damn whoppee cushion in the hand trick.

"Damn it! That always happens!!" He snapped angrily to himself, but took it as a joke in the end.

"SANS! DID YOU DO THE WHOPPEE CUSHION IN THE HAND TRICK????" Papyrus yelled from the kitchen, he was making his spaghetti for all the guests who were coming over.

"pff, what are you talking about bro? i didnt do nothing," He snickered, hearing a grunt come from Papyrus. But leading Twig in anyways.

Twig didn't really know what to do at first, than he decided to cook spaghetti with Papyrus.

He entered the kitchen and smiled, waving;

"Hiya, Papyrus!! May I cook some spaghetti with you??" The feline asked excitedly.

"NYEH HEH HEH! WHY OF COURSE MY DEAR FRIEND, TWIG! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ALWAYS APPRECIATE YOUR HELP WITH MY TOP NOTCH COOKING!" Papyrus said proudly, Twig laughing as he began to help out with the spaghetti.

As the two were cooking, Alphys and Undyne arrived at the house, the two lovers seeing Twig and Papyrus, then both sitting down on the couch. Both beginning to talk about anime.

More guests came over eventually, Toriel, Asgore, Frisk, but, Mettaton still wasn't here yet. And Twig was really looking forward to see him.

Everyone was gathered on the couch watching TV, talking, having a fun time, Twig was pretending to have a good time, but, in reality, he just wanted Mettaton to be here.

Suddenly, the door flew open as a familar leg was shown. An "OH YES!!!" came from it as Mettaton, the star of the underground, came inside. Twig lighting up with excitement.

"M-Mettaton!!! You're finally here! Nyahah!!" Twig laughed excitedly, Mettaton laughing and nearing closer towards the feline.

"I always love to make a late entrance darling!! You know how I am, being a star and all. Hmhm~" The flamboyant bot purred, flipping his hair as his lips curled into a smile as he sat besides Twig.

"And what have you been up to, darling? I'm hoping you've been talented as usual with your stunning artwork!!" Mettaton said, Twig nodding;

"Nyah!! Yes! I've been at it with my artwork, nyaha! It's been very fun, but it really tires out my hand... But I don't mind!! It's still what I love to do!" Twig said with a bright smile.

"Ohoho!! How wonderful you are, beautiful.~ Such charisma you have, hmhm," Mettaton purrs, crossing one leg over the other. When Twig remembers he brough a gift for MTT.

"Nyaha! I just remembered! I brought you a gift!!" Twig said, beginning to search through his bag.

"Oh? Well, that's very sweet of you darling-

"Here!! Nyahaha!" Twig laughed, pulling out a brand new pink sparkly diary, Mettaton's eyes going wide, a blush spread across his cheeks.

"Aww... Darling... That's so sweet!! I love it, thank you!! You know, today's actually my birthday. Well, it's been a year since my corporeal body was made. Which I consider a birthday, haha," Mettaton laughed.

"Really?? Wow!! I was just in time then, nyaha!" Twig purred, Mettaton patting Twig's furry head with his palm. Laughs coming from the sweet feline monster.

"Indeed you were darling!" Mettaton chuckled, awaiting for Toriel to finish cooking the butterscotch and cinnamon pie. Which everyone was looking forward too.

Everyone had their pie, and then it was time to for everyone to get tucked in their pajamas and sleeping bags. Twig got into his favorite pajamas he had packed, and Mettaton loved them almost immediately.

"I love your pajamas darling!! They're absolutely adorable, kind of like you,~" Mettaton said, nudging Twig gently with his robotic arms.

"Th-thanks... Nyaha..." Twig slightly blushed, getting inside his sleeping bag. Letting out a tired sigh, he was quite exhausted from the fun day he had today.

"Oh my, it seems I forgot my sleeping bag. Is there room for me?" Mettaton asked.

"Mhm!! Come right in, Mettaton!! Nyah hah hah!!" Twig laughed quietly, Mettaton getting inside the quite big sleeping bag. Getting quite cozy in there before plugging himself in and going into sleep mode.

"Nyaha..." Twig slightly chuckled, Mettaton looked really cute when he was sleeping. He put his head down and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Twig had woken up at around 6:00 AM, and Mettaton awoke from his sleep mode, for some reason, feeling incredibly flirty and cuddly. And Twig seemed like the perfect person to cuddle and flirt with.

"Ohohoho my!! Good morning darling!!" Mettaton purred, pressing himself up against Twig's body. Getting his attention.

"Good morning!!" Twig purred, feeling Mettaton cuddle up against him and wrap his robotic arms around the feline monster.

"We need to take you to an ambulance immediately!! You look like you've had a sharp fall from heaven! You angelic feline! Oooooh!!" The star dramatically exclaimed. His feet moving around quickly.

"N-Nyah! U-uh... Thanks, Nyaha!!!" Twig laughed nervously.

"Oh darling.~ You're so _cute_ , mm... What would I do without a sweet feline like you?" MTT purred, cuddling up against his favorite feline.

"Eheheh... Uh... I'm going back to bed," He said, yawning. Resting his head back down. Feeling himself quickly go back into a sleeping mode, Mettaton getting closer to the feline, falling asleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! i decided to redo this story cause I wasn't liking the other one too much, hopefully this one goes well!


End file.
